


【逸源】Distance

by lovezzy



Category: TF家族
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovezzy/pseuds/lovezzy
Summary: -纯车一辆，第一人称预警，慎入，azy视角，ooc，意识流-字数2k，没有文笔-故事是我编的，勿上升真人
Relationships: 逸源
Kudos: 10





	【逸源】Distance

**想跟你拉近距离，亲密无间，肌肤相称的那种。**

张真源靠在我怀里的时候，是我意想不到的，当下身体很热。我扶着他的窄腰，耳边还传来丁程鑫的声音，说着要麻烦我送这个小醉鬼回去。

我笑着回应，语气依旧跟平时一样痞里痞气的，不想让人看穿我内心的真实想法：“没问题，就交给我了。”

他喝醉的时候很安分，就乖乖地任由我搂着他的腰。他的腰是真的细，好几次看他穿那种没有绑着腰带的裤子他都得伸手提一下。

可是我每次都想把那条裤子给扒下来，既然那么松，就别穿了，然后脑子都会浮现出我扶着他的腰操他的画面，就连做梦也会梦到。

想到这里我搭在他腰间的手不自觉地收紧，他像是感觉到了什么，在我怀里动了动，小猫唇几乎要贴到了我的颈脖，热气都洒在了上面。

我全身燥热，伸手解了衣服的第一个扣子，但好像于事无补。

我本来就没打算把他送回去，打定主意要让他在我家住一晚。

虽然很卑鄙，但他那么好，会生气吗？好像没看过他生气的样子，我却恶趣味地想看看，他生气起来应该也会很好看吧。

到家的时候他已经醒了，但还没醒酒。大概是天气有点冷，他下意识地往我怀里靠，抬头看到是我愣了一下，声音又软糯糯地叫了我一声三爷。

他之前也来过我的家好几次，所以就算醉酒也看清楚了这里是哪里。我向来宠着他，他抱着我的手臂像只小猫咪蹭了好几下，说他懒得走路，意思是要我背他。

但我这次没听他的话，只是摸了摸他的头说道：“乖，再走几步就可以睡到床了。”

他还在醉酒状态，不知道我话里的真正含义。

我想说的是，再走几步，我就能操你了。

张真源不是喜欢闹脾气的人，大约是听到了很快就能躺在床上睡觉，乖巧地嗯了声后，半眯着眼搂住我的手臂让我带他上楼去。

……

吻上他的唇的时候他并没有反抗，我把他压在了温暖的大床，手探进他的衣摆抚上那梦寐以求的腰肢。

一开始我只是很温柔地亲着他的嘴，怕吓着人，后来见他有回应，就越来越不受控地吸吮着他的唇，将舌头探入他的口中，霸道得像是要把他嘴里的空气全都卷走。直到他喘不过气呜咽了几声我才放开他，他来不及吞下去的唾液还顺着他的嘴角滑落，刺激着我的神经。

我抬手将那液体抹去，他有些呆滞地盯着我，久久没有回神。我问他：“知道我是谁吗？”

他皱了皱眉，舔了唇后回答：“三爷。”

然后又肯定地补上一句：“你是敖子逸。”

我不禁失笑，说着：“还算认得清人。”

我想要他就算喝醉了也清楚知道在上他的人是谁。

我没有让他有思考的时间，伸手就脱了他那碍事的裤子，顺便也把自己的也脱了，只留下那层内裤。

接着我把他的腿跟开让他夹着我的腰，下身隔着布料去磨蹭他的敏感部位，低头去含住他的唇。

房间内只开了一盏橙黄色的灯，气氛旖旎，他被我磨得情动，眼眶带着泪光望着我，像是在渴望什么。

我知道他在害怕，我舔了舔他红了的耳垂，明知故问道：“怎么了？”

“怕。”他只答了一个字。

我安抚性地去吻他，双手去解开他的衬衫，然后轻轻地揉着他胸膛上的那点，下身仍然没停下地磨蹭着他，有些口无遮拦：“你叫声爸爸，我待会儿就轻一点。”

我看过他处于害怕的情况时叫那些不认识的人爸爸，心里很不是滋味，酸溜溜的，那时候就想着要他也这么叫我。

换做是平时他是不会无缘无故这样叫别人的，但他现在喝醉酒，过分听话了，还真的叫了声爸爸。

我忍不了了。直接扒了他身上仅剩的那条内裤。

……

张真源身后流了好多水，我把第三只手指伸进去的时候不小心触碰到他的敏感点，他尖叫了一声后抑制不住地呻吟，这幅画面在我眼皮子底下是多么的浪荡。我不让他有喘息的机会，加快了手上的动作抽插着他敏感的后穴，光用手指把他给操射了。

我将手指抽了出来，他还没从高潮中缓过来就被我翻过身让他跪着。我把其中沾满他的水的两只手指伸进了他的嘴巴夹住他的舌头胡乱搅动，挺立的阴茎抵在了他的穴口没插进去。我低下身子轻咬着他的耳根，满口骚话：“你好浪啊小张张，我的手指都是你的水呢，用手指就把你操射，你是不是很喜欢啊，嗯？”

我的手指没停地玩着他的舌头，他唔唔地发不出任何声音。

趁着他没注意，我就挺进了他的身体，他像是痛得想逃开却被我用左手锢着他的腰使他无法动弹。我把放在他嘴巴里的手指拿了出来，在他那翘得高高有弹性地臀部拍了一下，接着就是扶着他的腰开始大力操干。

他的肉穴紧紧地吸住了我的阴茎，爽得我头皮发麻，爽到我就要射进了他身体里。

他一开始还很克制地吟叫，到后面实在受不了我在他身后大开大合地抽插，将他的后穴操得又软又松，他开始一边呻吟一边求饶：“嗯…啊哈啊啊…你慢点啊哈…三爷…嗯…”

我最后没有射在了他的体内，到达高潮的时候把那又肿又大阴茎抽出来射在了他的背上，然后就抱着他去浴室清洗。

我只要了他一次，毕竟来日方长。

我更想看到他没喝醉时被我日的样子。

应该很美好。

不，是肯定很美好。

我们洗完澡后张真源已经累得不想动了，睡觉之前倒是不忘亲了一口我的脸才睡，我才反应过来原来我一直都不是单箭头。

**The distance between us is the closest and no one can surpass, because you’ re mine.**

**……**

**Author's Note:**

> 早上起来的张真源就看到了身旁抱着他的敖子逸，偷偷暗喜。  
> 原来喝酒真的能壮胆呀，嘻嘻。  
> Fin.


End file.
